


Breaking Apart

by I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, Gabe swears a lot when he's upset, Gen, I hurt my own heart writing this, Personal interpretation of events, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies
Summary: When Blackwatch was exposed to the world, Gabriel thought he could at least rely on his friends to understand that sometimes, you have to do horrible things for the greater good. But now that they've turned their backs on him, he knows he must do one last awful thing to protect the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my personal interpretation on the events leading up to the explosion at Watchpoint: Zurich. Be warned that there's a lot of swearing, as this is all from Gabe's perspective and I personally think he swears a LOT when he's upset. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I may or may not have emotionally punched myself writing this, so that was fun...

It all started with that god-damn promotion. At first, it was fine. Gabriel could understand that Jack would be swamped with work as the new strike-commander of Overwatch, so the lack of time spent with each other was understandable. The fact that he himself had been passed over for the promotion certainly _did_ sting, but he knew Jack didn't exactly get a say in it, either, so he couldn't blame him.  
  
But then...well, it seemed that the amount of work Morrison was getting wasn't easing off. There was always a meeting, always one more bit of paperwork, one more mission. Gabe could feel the time they shared together slipping away, their chances to talk or socialize dying out with every day. Hell, Reyes was busy with Blackwatch too, so his job wasn't making it any easier. He often had to spend days or even weeks away with work, and when he came back he was always dog tired and usually had a new crop of nightmare fuel his mind would harvest at night.  
  
Soon enough, it felt like they were just ghosts that might occasionally pass each other in a hallway or make momentary eye contact during a meeting. There were no words passed between them, no friendly nods or brief smiles. There were passing observations, at least on Gabriel's part. Little things that made him feel just a little more connected with Jack in those brief seconds where they saw each other. The way they'd both gained darker bags under their eyes, or the way Morrison's hair would be in disarray the same way Gabe's beard grew less neat with every mission. Or the familiar slouch in Jack's shoulders from exhaustion, or how he laced his fingers together on a table and clenched them when he was frustrated. So many little things and habits that they shared.  
  
If only those little things were enough to keep everything afloat. But then Jesse was taken into Blackwatch, and Jack and Gabe argued over it. And they continued to argue over it on occasion without fail whenever McCree came up in conversation. 'Conversation.' Whenever he was mentioned during work, more accurately. And then Morrison got too interested in what Blackwatch was doing and whether he should stick his nose into it further so he could push his boy scout morals on what was essentially a block ops organization.  
  
That was probably one of the biggest deal-breakers for Gabe. Not only did the message that sent come across as _"I don't trust you to be doing the right thing"_ , it meant that Jack didn't understand that a lot of the admittedly horrific things Blackwatch had to do were necessary. Even if it meant most of them wouldn't sleep well for the rest of their lives. And then the _real_ shit-storm hit when somehow, in some way, the entire fucking _world_ found out about Overwatch's darker half.  
  
And holy hell, did that go bad. The UN was breathing down his neck. Civilians were breathing down his neck. Overwatch members were breathing down his neck. But worst of all, Jack was practically _chewing_ on him. The yelling and demands to know _"What the **hell** were you thinking?!"_ came so fast and in such a great quantity that he didn't have a chance to explain. It felt like a flood had just hit him full force, and it was his once-best friend that had broken the dam...  
  
_"Why the hell did you do all that?!"_  
  
_So you wouldn't have to..._  
  
_"Are you even listening?!"_  
  
_I wish I wasn't..._  
  
_"Why didn't you talk to me!?"_  
  
_Because you couldn't understand. You weren't even **able** to spend five damn minutes talking to me..._  
  
And on and on and on went the yelling. Gabe would be lying if he said he didn't end up blanking half of it. He'd already heard the entire speech from the UN. He didn't need to hear it again, much less from Jack. Especially with the look on the strike-commander's face. The guy was absolutely _pissed_ , but he looked almost hurt and absolutely exhausted. Normally, Reyes would have excused the outburst because he knew how stressed Jack was, but...but not this time.  
  
Gabriel himself was _tired_. He was _pissed the hell off_ because nobody would listen to him or understand that he did what he had to, even if he hated _himself_ for it. He was damn well more stressed out than the furious man in front of him, and the whole world already hated him and wouldn't listen. And now _Jack Morrison_ , someone he once thought he would _die for_ , was just repeating everything the UN had said to him without giving him a single fucking chance to explain.  
  
_Like a good little lap dog,_ he thought, crossing his arms. _A good little lap dog that's on the UN's leash and won't even stop to think for himself or talk to someone he should trust._  
  
It was probably at that moment when the realization really struck. The Jack Morrison he'd thought he always knew wasn't around anymore. That Jack was gone, probably hit with a terminal illness the moment that promotion came around. The understanding, attentive man who would always find time to listen to his team mates, comfort them, advise them, _help_ them... That Jack was gone. The person in front of him now wasn't _his_ Jack. This was just a husk of the man he was, on the UN's leash and doing what they wanted without a thought.  
  
And if he was going to do their bidding without question, then what the hell _else_ was he gonna do for them? When did he start taking the missions that _really_ would hurt people? Become the same monster he was yelling at Gabe for supposedly being, but actually becoming the real deal instead of a scapegoat thrown under the global bus of _"Who do we blame for all our problems **this** time?"_ A clap on the shoulder and reassurance that _"It's for the greater good, this is necessary"_ would probably be all it fucking took.  
  
A scowl speaking of bloody murder stretched over Gabe's face, and the next time Jack took a breath to continue his rant, he just slammed a fist into the door, making it rattle on its hinges with a resounding _BOOM_. It was effective, at least, and Morrison finally paused the tirade and gave him a withering glare.  
  
"Thanks for the recap, _Morrison_. But I already got that from the _other_ hounds the UN sent after me." It was against regulations to turn his back and walk out. He knew it was, and he could guess what the most likely looks on Jack's face right then were. It was also at that point when Gabe knew he was _really_ out of fucks to give. The world had turned its back on him without a fair chance. The UN was half likely to just fucking _jail_ him. Jack wasn't himself anymore, just a pet for the government shaped like a friend he once knew. And Blackwatch was probably over.  
  
He could run, hide, find somewhere to go. Try to make a decent life for himself, though with such a recognizable face, that probably wouldn't happen. He could deal with the punishment from the UN and walk through the mess, taking whatever they threw at him. Or he could...he...God, did he really just consider _that_? He was pissed off at Jack, but...but enough so to actually try and attack him? Attack Overwatch? Take it down and end this mess?  
  
Reyes could feel his heart twisting as he considered all the people he knew and cared about. But it hurt a lot more remembering that they'd all sided with Jack and the looks they'd given him after Blackwatch was fully exposed. They weren't his _'friends'_ anymore. Jack wasn't a friend. He was just a puppet. A highly competent puppet leading _more_ competent puppets under the orders of _less_ competent puppets according to the whims of puppet masters they shouldn't and couldn't trust. Overwatch...it wasn't the same. He couldn't trust it, because it was being led by people he couldn't trust.  
  
Overwatch was compromised. Compromised just by following orders from the people that formed it. Those people were compromised - suits led by greed and pride and the desire to keep themselves on pedestals. If running Blackwatch had taught Gabe anything, it was that the leaders of governments just _could not_ be trusted. Especially with control of some of the world's most dangerous and competent soldiers.  
  
He slammed the door shut as he entered his quarters, sitting on his bed heavily and letting his head fall into his hands. Overwatch had to be stopped before they caused some major damage to the world. Blackwatch was gonna be shut down soon. He had to act soon. Right away. He had to end Overwatch now. It was no different than half of his missions working in black ops - a group becomes corrupt and dangerous, so you have to shut it down. That was the way these kinds of things went. This mission was just going to hurt a lot more...  
  
If he succeeded...hell, if he succeeded, he'd be executed. The public wanted _Jack's_ head bad enough, but now they really wanted his own. And if he destroyed Overwatch...that would really be the end. The UN and public alike would want him dead, his former friends would want him dead, even members of _Blackwatch_ would expect it... This was a suicide mission...anyone involved from Blackwatch would be jailed for life, if not just killed for their crimes.  
  
So, that was the question. Did he carry out this self-imposed suicide mission to end Overwatch for the good of the world, or did he fade into obscurity and let whatever happened happen? He would have to have Blackwatch help him. A lot of them, he knew would agree. They were all looking at ruined futures anyways, and every single one of them understood that the UN was being unfair, trying to turn them into scapegoats so that they could keep Overwatch and the government on high horses.  
  
Well, those really were the two options. Either go out destroying Overwatch and further marring Blackwatch's name for the sake of a world that would remember them without any fondness... Or just bow out and take the punishments the UN would deal, _knowing_ they were all being unfairly fucked over. Was there even really a choice?  
  
Taking a long, deep breath, Gabriel stood and grabbed an earpiece. He commed his second-in-command, ordering him to round up every member of Blackwatch so he could talk to them, adding as an after-thought that they should discreetly bring their equipment. With a clipped _"Yes, sir"_ in response, he gathered up his armor and weapons into a duffel bag, slinging it over one shoulder and heading towards the meeting place - the basement of the Zurich Outpost.  
  
It only took a few minutes for him to arrive, and about fifteen for every member of Blackwatch to assemble. Scanning the faces, he felt another twist of nostalgic grief - preemptive, considering that they'd not yet commenced the attack - but oddly fitting. This was the end of Overwatch and Blackwatch alike. They were going to be torn apart soon. Within the small sea of faces, he could pick out a few particularly familiar ones. Jesse, who he half wanted to send away from all the fighting, his second, who had become a good friend. Hell, a lot of the people here, he considered friends...  
  
One more deep, steadying breath, and he squared his shoulders. "I'll make this simple and brief. We're being fucked over by the UN and Overwatch. We all _know_ we're being fucked over. They're making us the scapegoats so they can keep their own hands clean. Most of us will probably be facing criminal charges, and every person here is going to have a rough future ahead of them... Overwatch is compromised. They're willing to do anything they're told now, whether it's the right call or not. We've done a lot of shit, but I can at least be proud that we made sure it was the right thing to do. So here are our options: we lay down belly-up and let the UN do what they want, let them make us take all the blame. Or we take down Overwatch before the UN has them do some real damage."  
  
Murmurs immediately erupted among everyone, eyes all glued on him with varying levels of surprise, concern, and uncertainty. A rare few, he could see, had already made up their minds. Most seemed to be debating on whether they should go along with it or not, and a few looked _scared_. Now that he thought about it, some _should_ be. They wouldn't know what would happen if they refused, so he should address that...  
  
"None of you have to do this. If you want to walk out and let the UN decide what they do with you, that's fine. If any of you want to join me and fight the group of lap dogs Overwatch has become, good. If you want to warn Morrison and try and prevent this...too late. We attack now. Just know that this will probably carry a death penalty once we win. Either we all die trying to bring Overwatch down, or we deal with the consequences of succeeding. Make your choice. Anyone who's with me, put on the armor you were supposed to bring and get out your weapons. Everyone else, leave. Get clear of the building if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire."  
  
With the speech done, he set down his duffel bag and began getting himself dressed with his armor. Gabe didn't even spare a glance to the side, knowing from the sound of things that most people were already getting themselves suited up. It was only when he straightened with his shotguns in hand that Reyes noticed Jesse standing in front of him. The younger agent looked absolutely torn apart, and he wasn't wearing armor or holding his Peacemaker. But honestly, Gabriel would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved. Out of most of the people present, he really didn't want to see McCree executed...  
  
"Pa, I, uh...I-" The stumbling explanation wheezed to a halt as Gabe wrapped an arm around the poor kid's shoulders, holding him to his chest firmly. Normally, he'd make sure to keep their close relationship off the radar, but rules be damned, this was probably the last time he'd ever see the young cowboy. Feeling the trembling arms wrap around his waist, Reyes shut his eyes for a few moments. Imagined that he was going to come back from this mess. That everything was going to be okay.  
  
The moment ended all too soon, however, and he forced himself to let go. Unshed tears were brimming in Jesse's eyes as he looked up to Gabe's face, and with a deep breath, the youth tipped his hat once before walking away quickly. It felt like a chunk of Gabriel's heart went with him...  
  
Shaking off the ache in his chest, Reyes returned his attention to the rest of the room. Everyone was just about ready, looking to him expectantly. His second was smiling sadly, giving a small thumbs up to him and hefting a large rifle in the other hand. This was it...time to end an era.  
  
"Alright, let's move. The mission is simple: finish off any Overwatch agents you run into. We take over this watch point, then we move on and hunt down any remaining members of Overwatch left. We eradicate the whole damn organization."  
  
They left right after that, heading to the upper levels of the base. For the first half of the takeover, they met no resistance. All the Overwatch agents they came across were unarmed and didn't expect to suddenly be gunned down. With each shocked face and pained cry, Gabe's gut twisted a little more. It was the worst thing, having to kill people who weren't prepared to defend themselves. Every member of Blackwatch had been forced to do so at some point, but he was certain none of them ever got used to the awful feeling.  
  
After clearing a couple levels of the building, they started getting more resistance. The bits of warnings escaping from their earliest kills into coms seemed to have been enough, and now they were escalating things into a full-on firefight. Despite starting off mostly grouped together, Blackwatch agents were being scattered thanks to resistance and a search for new kills, and soon Gabe found himself alone, stalking through the halls and executing any Overwatch agents he came across immediately. Half of him knew not all of them were actually a threat. Not all of them would have had to die, if it weren't for the fact that they held a gun and stood between him and the people he _really_ needed to kill.  
  
Painful but necessary deaths that he forced himself to accept. There were always grunts who were just doing their jobs and died protecting the main objective. There were always people who died protecting the ones he was going to kill anyways. And there were going to be members of Overwatch who didn't stand a chance that he ended up slaughtering on his way towards Jack. A lapdog Morrison may have become, but the man was still a super soldier with years of experience under his belt. Nobody in Blackwatch but Gabriel would have a chance of killing him.  
  
Killing Jack Morrison. How different things were...there was a time he would have laid his life down without question for Jack, and here he was going on a suicide mission to end him. If that wasn't a punch in the heart, he didn't know what was. Stewing on what was and what could have been was pointless, though. They were doing this. It was too late to turn back. It became too late the moment they gunned down that first unsuspecting Overwatch agent enjoying his morning coffee with a datapad on a bench.  
  
Brushing off the thoughts, Gabe quickly gunned down the last few agents between him and Jack's office, reloading as he broke down the door. Predictably, nobody was inside, which meant Morrison was probably already out shooting down members of Blackwatch. All the more motivation to find him. As he spun around to search for the commander, Reyes pulled up short after he felt a tremor run through the building.  
  
That...wasn't part of the plan. Had someone accidentally blown up one of the armories? Or did some idiot use explosives? Or did something worse happen? "Something worse" seemed more likely, since a resounding _BOOM_ followed up by a much more violent shake caused him to stumble slightly, and he felt his heart drop. If this building was coming down...damn it, he had to get his people out.  
  
Hand shooting up to his ear, Gabe inhaled to order every one out of the building just as a much louder roar filled his ears and the world lit up with fire.


End file.
